Once I was Nobody
by Lovin' Big Time Rush
Summary: Once she was finished she closed her eyes and held it close to her chest. "Please, please, please." she whispered before she kissed it and dropped it into the mail box. Now all she could do was hope. Logan/OC Kendall/OC Jarlos and some surprises!


**A/N: So here's a new story! I hope you guys enjoy it's Cryss'BTRushers amazing idea! Please R & R!**

"I have to win this contest, Lucy! Are you even listening to me?" Cryss asked her best friend who was scribbling something down.

"What?" Lucy replied looking up.

"Ugh!" Cryss groaned in frustration. She stole the pen her friend was holding, and she quickly wrote something on the envelope she had been holding. Once she was finished she closed her eyes and held it close to her chest. "Please, please, please." she whispered before she kissed it and dropped it into the mailbox. Now all she could do was hope.

"Carlos and I are going to stay here. You two go ahead." James called to Logan and Kendall as they headed towards the door.

"Okay." they both replied at the same time. As soon as the front door closed, James turned towards Carlos.

"Finally, alone at last." he exclaimed smiling. Carlos giggled before leaning his face towards James'. Their lips connected in a slow yet passionate kiss. Both of them just showing each other their love for one another. Unfortunately, the kiss was cut short by the front door opening. They quickly pulled away and acted like they weren't doing anything, but it was too late.

"James. Carlos. Is there something you would like to tell me?" Mrs. Knight asked walking over to stand in front of the two boys. A series of "um" and "uh"'s escaped the boys mouths. Mrs. Knight just looked at them waiting. James cleared his throat.

"Well Mama Knight, Carlos and I are sort of...dating..." James mumbled out. Carlos grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze. Even the simple action from the Latino brought a smile to James' face.

"Aw! That's so sweet. I'm so happy for you guys." she exclaimed giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"O-oh okay." Carlos stuttered out. Mrs. Knight gave them a reassuring smile before she went to her bedroom. Carlos let out a huge sigh of relief. James chuckled.

"Why were you so nervous Carlitos?" James asked. Carlos blushed a little at James' pet name for him.

"I don't know. I mean, I know Mama Knight would be supportive, but deep down there was this little bitty piece of doubt..." Carlos' voice faded out of embarrassment.

"I know what you're saying." James replied reassuringly. He pressed a quick kiss to Carlos' cheek. The Latino blushed and buried his face into the crook of James' neck.

"Sometimes I want to tell Logan and Kendall about us, but I don't know how they will act either." Carlos whispered.

"I think they will except us. They are our best friends. They care about us, not as much as I care about you, but they still care a lot." James tickled Carlos' sides. Carlos giggled and nodded.

"Thanks James. I think I'm ready to tell them…if you are that is." Carlos breathed against James' neck.

"I am. Tell them today?" the pretty boy confirmed.

"Yeah, as soon as they get back." Carlos agreed…

Kendall stormed into the apartment with Logan following close behind. "Evidently Gustavo has something important to tell us, so he very rudely told us we _have_ to go to the studio _now_. So I propose we hang out for another hour or so before we leave." Kendall smirked as he plopped down onto the couch.

"Good idea Kendork." James laughed, but it soon turned into a scowl when he was hit with a pillow.

"No I think we should go ahead and go. I don't want Gustavo to sic Freight Train on us." Logan replied grabbing a water bottle and heading back towards the door.

"I actually agree with Logan." Carlos stood up and walked over to the smart boy. The two shorter boys look at the taller ones expectantly. Kendall and James just sigh before getting up themselves and heading towards the door.

The four boys file into Gustavos office. The big man glared at them before he opened his mouth. "Dogs, I have something important to tell you!" Gustavo talked- or rather yelled- at them.

"Yeah, I think we got that much." Kendall muttered earning the evil eye from Gustavo and a snicker from Logan. Kendall smiled. He loved making Logan laugh.

"Anyways. Dogs, we have chosen two people to go on tour with you. They-" Gustavo was cut off by James.

"Wait, what? What do you mean two guys are going on tour with us?" James asked his voice rising in confusion.

"One: IF YOU'D LET ME FINNISH YOU WOULD KNOW! And two: it's two _girls._" Gustavo sneered. All the boys gasped in confusion and surprise.

"Lucy! Look what came in the mail!" Cryss jumped up and down hold a manila envelop. Lucy took one look at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"Its just going to say 'we regret to inform you that you didn't win the contest'." Lucy told her best friend before going back to her book.

"Why would they send me an envelope just to say I didn't win?" Cryss asked bobbing her head. Lucy opened her mouth to reply but Cryss interrupted her. "That's what I thought." she stuck out her tongue before turning back to the envelope in her hands. She felt as if the world was standing still, and everything was just waiting for her to open the envelope and find the answer to all the problems in the world. She closed her eyes in a silent prayer, before she ripped the top off the envelope. She pulled the paper out and...

"I WON!" she squealed flailing her arms around. She couldn't contain her excitement, but she didn't quite know how to show it. Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You're such a liar." Lucy muttered.

"Really? Look! Its right here!" Cryss shoved the paper in Lucys face. Lucy took one look at it before her jaw dropped open.

"You...you...you won..." Lucy stuttered completely speechless.

"I told you! Oh my goodness... It says a friend can go! We are going on tour with Big Time Rush!" Cryss screeched.

"Yay! Now I can meet Logan and we can live happily ever after!" Lucy gushed throwing her hands in the air. Cryss laughed at her best friends gigantic crush.

"Yeah, and Kendall will fall in love with me." Cryss swooned at her own crush. The girls sat day dreaming about their crushes, they had no idea what they were getting themselves into.


End file.
